1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for hold function control in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hold function control method and apparatus for a mobile terminal wherein the hold function setting is cancelled through a hardware mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal hold function provides a protection function when using the mobile terminal. When the hold function is set, key inputs are blocked. Normally, the hold function is set or cancelled by selecting a particular hold key.
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration of a conventional key input recognition mechanism in a mobile terminal.
After power-on, when a user presses a particular key of a key input unit 115, a control unit 119 recognizes the key selection. For example, when one of the 12 alphanumeric keys (in 3 rows of 4 keys) is assigned as a hold key 115a, if the hold key 115a is pressed, a predetermined period of time is taken for the control unit 119 to determine which key is selected. Further, when a hold function is set, if the user presses the hold key 115a to cancel the hold function setting, the control unit 119 may have to execute a software routine to recognize selection of the hold key 115a as a command of hold function cancellation. However, a significant delay of 4˜5 seconds may be required to cancel the hold function setting using such a conventional procedure.